


Finding the Christmas Spirit

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie tries to find the Christmas Spirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Christmas Spirit

Richie stood on the bridge and looked down at the barge. Colorful lights circled the windows and edged the doorway.  Christmas cheer was affecting everyone and obviously Tessa had caught the bug. 

He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Christmas hadn't always been a joyous holiday for him, and didn't leave many good memories.  In fact, he couldn't remember one Christmas filled with the story book kind of happiness.

Lost in thought, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He'd never noticed Mac joining him.

"Come on Rich, Tessa's waiting."

He followed MacLeod, knowing this year would be different.


End file.
